


美中不足

by MoreRainyDays



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: 叹人间，美中不足今方信。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	美中不足

-  
奥公结束之后樊振东说了分手。  
其实这有点奇怪——鉴于他们两个从未说过在一起这件事。

他也说不出为什么。他刚拿了冠军，推开天坛公寓的大门之前还满心计划抱着奖杯向人炫耀的时候脸上应该挂着什么样的笑容。  
但马龙没在宿舍。樊振东看了眼手机，没有信息。他洗了个澡换了身衣服，拎上球包往他们地下二层的健身房跑。下楼时候正好遇上汗涔涔的崔庆磊，他半是疑惑半是敬畏地问他：“刚回来就练球啊？”樊振东没回头，风一样地从他身边掠过，只响亮地“嗯”了一声。  
他推开门的时候马龙正在捡球，背对着他，推着球网往角落里走。他穿了件蓝色的T恤，后背的布料已经洇成深色贴在他身上。门阖上的时候发出吱呀的声音，在这不大的空间里显得格外突兀。马龙却没什么反应，他抬起手臂，一兜子球跳进箱子里。  
樊振东朝他走过去，不自觉地敛了笑容。他拉开球包的拉链：“还打么？我陪你。”  
马龙回头，看到是他还有点惊讶：“你怎么来了，不是刚回来？”  
樊振东没接话，只晃晃手里的球拍：“打么？”  
马龙摇了摇头。他支着腿坐到地上，把自己的包从椅子上拖了下来，然后翻起东西来：“得换张胶皮。”  
樊振东又把拍子收回去。  
他坐上球台，看着马龙拿出胶皮胶水和剪刀，把他面前摆得满满当当。他一拆，胶皮的塑料包装哗啦啦直响。  
樊振东找话头问他：“决赛看了么？”马龙抬头对他笑：“当然看了。”  
樊振东跟着笑起来：“这就没啦？我还以为你能给我讲个十分钟的技战术分析呢。”  
马龙摇头：“你打得很好。”他开始给球板刷胶水。  
樊振东真说不清为什么。他盯着马龙的手指动作，这句话自己就冲了出来。  
他说：“马龙，我们分手吧。”

马龙应该是愣了一下，但樊振东不能肯定这是不是他凭空捏造出的记忆。因为话一出口他自己也震在那。  
马龙点点头，好半天之后才说了个“好”作为回应。  
樊振东大脑一片空白。他坐在那没动，直勾勾地盯着马龙继续粘他的拍子。  
马龙贴得有点歪。他一把撕开贴歪了的胶皮，在开始再次尝试之前抬头问他：“昂……你还有什么事么？”  
樊振东如梦初醒。他摇摇头，从球台上跳下来：“那我就先走了。”  
马龙“嗯”了一声，补上一句：“恭喜你奥公冠军。”  
樊振东已经走到了门口。他回头，硬是没能凑出个笑容。

也许是因为时差，樊振东发觉自己很难入睡。他在床上翻来覆去两个小时之后决定放弃，又一次拎着球包往楼下走。  
不出意外，这次健身房黑着灯，没人在。樊振东按开开关，啪得一声，黑暗从他面前一步步退开。  
球台还是球台，地胶还是地胶，那些健身器材也一如既往躺在那，都是熟悉的不能再熟悉的模样。晚上没人开通风，空气里充斥着一种逼仄的化学味道。他从门口走进来，每一步都有更多疲惫覆上他的后背。  
他先是坐在球台上，没过一会躺了下去。头顶的灯光有点刺眼，他眯着眼睛看了一会还是发现不行，于是他扭头躲开，正对上角落的垃圾桶。他闭上眼睛躺了一会，然后跳下球台。  
他走到墙角，一脚踩开盖子看了一眼。  
马龙的拍子孤零零躺在那。已经干涸的胶水渍烂成一团，胶皮粘得歪歪扭扭，确实不太能拯救的样子。  
也许马龙不像他看起来那么冷静；也许马龙不想答应得那么干脆；也许马龙也是在意他的。但是都是也许。  
他站在那，在繁杂的思绪末尾缓慢地笑了起来——他好像能看见马龙有点气鼓鼓地把贴不好的板子甩进进垃圾桶的样子。配上他剪短的寸头，画面里跃出一种和他既有形象截然相反的黑色幽默。

-  
那之后樊振东发现自己和马龙的相处反而多了起来。他们两个都没去T2，全心全意地准备起世界杯。  
至少樊振东是这样。他最近终于有一种从泥沼里爬出来了的感觉，连呼吸都轻松一些。训练场上他全神贯注，效率高了不少，王皓说这是赢球带来的正反馈，让他好好把握住。  
但马龙看起来不算太好。他在球台上见到他的时间不太多，但每次在健身房都能看见马龙和体能师围在一块鼓捣哪种器械。他们会打个招呼，有时候击个掌，这是樊振东为数不多能见到马龙笑着的时刻。大多时候马龙都一副暗自咬着牙的架势，光是看着就让人觉得周围的空气沉重起来。樊振东有时候被这种有些“悲壮”的气氛感染，举铁都能多加几磅。更多的时候他又觉得畏惧——他好不容易才从沮丧和自我怀疑的怪圈里逃出来。和负气压对抗太消耗精力了，他不觉得自己有力气再来一次。  
好像什么也没发生过，谁也没有躲着谁。在食堂的时候往往樊振东刚一进门，就能看见崔庆磊向他投来求救的目光。樊振东在心里一边笑一边叹气，没多久就端着满满一餐盘往马龙对面一坐。马龙抬头瞟他一眼，然后又会拿起筷子多吃几口。有时候樊振东会讲讲训练时候的事，也说说技术，马龙会跟着他笑，也会放下筷子跟他一板一眼地比划起来。  
他们的生活说不上什么大改变，无非是少了几条三不五时的微信提醒。  
哦，还有，不再做爱。

-  
里约报上P卡之后樊振东在家里人的张罗下买了套房。找人托了关系，才定了个即将交房的楼盘，五环外，离中心挺远，面积不大，还是贵得让他咋舌。里约回来之后没多久，他带着满腔宏图愿景领了个本回来，许昕看见了还故作沉重地拍了他的肩膀：“胖儿你以后可得好好打啊，打不好房贷都付不起。”樊振东咧嘴笑：“不为了房贷我也会好好打的。”他这话不知道哪戳了马龙的点，他在旁边又仰头笑了起来。  
装修完之后樊振东请了几个队友来温居。路上车祸堵得有点久，马龙拎着瓶红酒进门的时候已经过了半下午。客厅里鼾声四起，沙发上横七竖八躺着几个他的小分队。樊振东放低声音，有点不好意思地挠挠头：“啊，他们太不能喝了。”  
马龙把红酒塞进他怀里：“真不好意思我来这么晚，祝你乔迁愉快啊。”  
樊振东打开橱柜放进去，说：“不还住天坛么，哪有什么乔迁。”  
马龙四处张望一下：“咦，其他人呢？”  
“科哥皓哥已经走了，昕哥说有事……”  
马龙又笑起来：“我真没见过大昕这种傻子，马上跟你打世界杯了还祝你好好打球多赚点钱。”  
他笑过之后又说：“没事，他很快就会过去的，别放在心上。”  
樊振东有点窘迫地点了点头：“那我带你四处看看？”  
马龙点头，眼睛里有点狡黠：“快，单打世界冠军，带我逃离这客厅，这可吵死了。”

樊振东发誓他在炫耀他选了多么舒服的床垫的时候没做它想，马龙坐在他的床上弹着玩的时候他也只是觉得这场景很可爱，他趿拉着拖鞋一时没站稳扑到床上拉倒了马龙……完完全全是个意外。  
但那之后就不是了。他艰难地从被子里把自己拔出来，马龙仰躺在旁边哈哈大笑。樊振东撑起上半身，困窘中带点嗔意地瞪了过去，两个人视线相遇，马龙立时收了笑声，好像接收到什么奇妙的信号。  
樊振东能听见自己如鼓擂般的心跳，除此之外还有遥远的金属鸣响的声音。一声一声，愈来愈急。他有点颤抖地伸出手，摸了摸马龙的脸颊。马龙没动，睁着眼睛望着他，像是鼓励。樊振东俯身吻了下去。  
马龙很快伸手揽上他的后背。  
一切变得急切起来。他的手臂贴近马龙光裸的后背，滑腻的肌肤质感让他着迷。马龙也近乎粗暴地钳着他的腰，两个人的大腿交叠在一起。最原始的欲望统治了一切，他们亲吻，把对方箍在自己怀里，抚摸肌肤，交换喘息，不得章法地抚慰对方，快感和疼痛一样强烈。他们像涉世未深的小兽，只有激烈的感情，不知所措地只能试图用力量表达自己。  
快感过去之后他们还黏黏糊糊缠在一起。樊振东轻轻咬着马龙的上唇，突然笑了起来。马龙推了他一把：“笑啥？”  
樊振东把头埋在他锁骨，笑声的震动轰隆隆传到他胸腔：“你听，外面还打呼噜呢。”  
马龙没忍住也笑了起来：“操。”

樊振东一直不知道他和马龙之间这种心照不宣的默契从何而来。除了讨论比赛和技战术，他们几乎没有怎么谈论过自己——很多时候只依靠眼神相撞激发直觉。  
整个17年都像火星撞地球，在不多的独处里他们消耗大块头的时间来做爱。在他家，在马龙家，偶尔在宿舍和酒店房间。他们接吻，拥抱，乐此不疲地探索彼此的身体。马龙总是细密吻过他的每一寸皮肤，从他最微小的战栗里寻找快意；樊振东则更喜欢直来直去，他主导的时刻总是直奔主题，总想更深更狠地楔进对方的身体。他有时候怀疑他们两个连做爱都在较量，比赛中的胜负还不够，赛场从球台延伸进生活，他们总有更多的征服欲亟待兑现。这念头总是一簇而过，在床上他生不出太多的想法——无非是掠夺，占有，难以识清的爱意。性冲动实在过分本能，可能就和对赢的欲望一样，雕刻在他们的血液里。  
他不记得他们之间是不是用过“爱”这个字。有那么一次，高潮来得太猛烈，他哑着嗓子喊出的句子完全没有经过大脑。他不知道自己说了什么，但马龙吻在他眼睛，含糊不清地咕哝的话听起来很像“我也是”。他手指拂过他手臂的动作那么轻柔，落在他脸颊的眼神那么深沉，让他一直怀疑自己是不是脱口而出了什么超出界限的话。  
但如果要定义最亲密的片段，樊振东想，还是与性脱开的时刻。18年世界杯团体回来他们放了两天假，他们两个在突然降温的北京春天里挤成一团。他们裹在一张被子底下靠在沙发上看《请以你的名字呼唤我》，只因为蔡依林在朋友圈里推荐说真的很好看。马龙的手凉得像冰，被樊振东牵住一起藏在他的家居服口袋里。整场电影樊振东分了小半精神给他手心里窝起来的三根手指，它们逐渐暖起来，最后和他的手同温。电影黑屏之后马龙似乎情绪不高，樊振东默默搂住他的肩膀，没多久听见马龙小声嘀咕“怎么外国人都长那么高”。樊振东笑起来。  
马龙从怀里摸出手机，打开微信从通讯录里搜“蔡依林”的名字又点开她的朋友圈，似乎想再看看她写的影评。一闪而过的，樊振东一眼瞥见在马龙的一排置顶的群聊图标里自己的头像，硕大的一个十分显眼，后面跟着备注：Fan Z.D.  
他印在球衣上的名字。  
就好像他一直在他背后看着他。

-  
三四名开打之前，樊振东背着包跟在王皓后面进场馆，看见秦志戬和张雷在侧边的避风口抽烟。两个人脸上挂着的表情都不太好，弥漫在他们周身的烟更添一点愁云惨淡的氛围。  
王皓看见了跟他们挥了挥手，樊振东只笑了笑当作打招呼。秦志戬对他点点头，比了个“加油”的口型。张雷沉着脸站在那，那么大块头的一个人，却好像风一吹就能飘起来。  
樊振东快走了两步和王皓并排，他问：“皓哥，你抽过烟么？”  
王皓有点惊讶，还是回他：“试过，玘子抽得凶当时。怎么问这个？”  
樊振东摇头：“就是问问。”

好像大家都试过。  
还在里约的时候，他和张继科住一个房间。决赛前那夜张继科睡不着，去小阳台抽烟。夜色里他的影子看上去有点阴郁，叼着烟颇有一种不羁的气质。樊振东怕他着凉，拿着外套，一打开门被呛得咳起来。张继科眯着眼睛笑起来：“胖儿，你想试试不？”  
樊振东点点头。张继科又点了一只递给他，樊振东接过来，垂着眼睛竭力想象自己很酷的样子，用力吸了一口，然后大口咳嗽起来。张继科在他旁边大笑起来。  
他从樊振东手里把烟抽了过去，随手按在墙上碾灭：“你这样真跟龙有点像。”  
他倚着阳台栏杆，望向地平线：“当时我们俩都觉得玘哥抽烟特别酷，就想试试。龙也像你这样，第一口特别猛，然后呛到不行，之后说什么不肯再试。他说不喜欢的事情就是不喜欢，不如留着时间试试可能喜欢的事情。他后来还劝我别抽了，对身体不好，你知道他这个人动不动就唠唠叨叨，跟个医生似的。”  
樊振东心说自己不知道，马龙从来不会这样对他。他盯着墙上那块灰渍：“不过他现在够酷了，不抽烟也很酷。”  
张继科回头看他，带点惊讶，不过他点点头，又抽了一口：“对，我们有自己酷的方式。就跟打球一样。都有自己的路走。每个人一个样。”

樊振东走进场馆，马龙已经套上外套准备去候场。他的眼神对上樊振东片刻又移开。樊振东没打招呼，马龙也没有。  
也许他们还是像对手更多。  
樊振东感激这一点。  
这几年他们两个人都起起伏伏，从来没有就球场上的胜负安慰过彼此。  
布达佩斯最后一个球落地，樊振东觉得云里雾里般不真实。他等了两年，盼了两年，从来没有预料过会是这样的结果。他去跟裁判握手的每一步都像踩在棉花里，维持自己走出直线都是挑战。  
他完成例行采访，说出的每个字都像从他骨缝里剥离出来，他再没力气应对任何人的任何反应。然后他路过训练场，还有比赛（意识到这点让他痛得麻木）的球员还在挥拍击球，乒乒乓乓地很热闹。马龙就在挺靠边的台子上，王楚钦正在给他喂发球。王楚钦看到他，一时表情无措地显眼，长手长脚不知道该怎么放一样。马龙却没有，他连视线都没投过来。  
樊振东无法分辨自己的情绪，只能继续往前走。  
马龙没和他说过布达佩斯的事情。在女双赛后的大合照里，他靠在马龙身边。他伸手揽住马龙的肩膀，很明显地感觉到马龙僵了一下。但他很快放松下来，拍了拍他的腰，整个人离他更近了一些。在镜头对焦的时候马龙翘起脚来，试图把头露出来。他抬了一把樊振东的胳膊，意思是让樊振东也站得高点。樊振东很久之后在微博上看到这段视频，他和马龙还有王楚钦此起彼伏地像是几只地鼠，地心引力充当气锤时不时把他们锤下去。在阴郁的绿色主色调里，他们一身红色外套，看起来有点突兀，也有点喜庆。  
那之后马龙有时候会在微信上给他发点和球无关的冷笑话，在朋友圈发点类似鸡汤的东西。樊振东不太知道马龙是不是也想发给他自己看。他有时候回，有时候不回，马龙也不甚在意的样子。

他们还在洛杉矶的时候，第一个礼拜马龙还跟着他们照常训练，第二个礼拜在球场就开始见不到他的人影。樊振东三番几次想要询问他的室友崔庆磊，但是犹豫再三，还是直接微信问了马龙：“你人呢？”  
马龙几个小时之后才回他，那个大拇指比赞的头像还是丑得惊人：“医院。[sad][sad][sad]”  
樊振东：“你怎么了？”  
马龙：“我可能考虑做手术了。”  
樊振东脑袋嗡了一声：“现在？做手术？”  
马龙没再回，当晚樊振东开着门等了挺久，确定人也没回UCLA的宿舍。  
第二天集合之后队里果然给了通知，说马龙准备在美国做个手术。消息一出整个队伍像被投了小型炸弹，叽叽喳喳的议论声顿时四起。大部分人都是疑惑，为什么拖到现在了，明明龙哥看起来状态也还行。还有些声音不大的抱持着悲观态度，说几句也就停了。樊振东站在中间一言不发，一晚过后依然不知作何反应。  
他开始给马龙发点微博上看的段子，有时候找找好笑的相声发给他。马龙几乎每条都回，即使有时候隔了几个小时只有几个笑脸的表情。关于他的伤病，樊振东只问过一句手术成功么。马龙说还行，他也就没再问。连预计的恢复时间他也没问。  
说不清是不敢，还是不能。他试图在这种逃避般的沉默里寻找刀尖上行走的安全感。他和马龙的轨迹交错缠绕，注释又太少，没办法理得太清。但有一点他知道的很清楚，像是写在地基里的誓词：  
他们还是对手。还得一直是对手。

-  
樊振东站在领奖台上，高高举起手里的奖杯。他作为卫冕冠军又一次加冕，乍一看像是顺利的一年轮回。  
快门声噼里啪啦响个不停，几乎也要给樊振东一个错觉：多么完美的一年结尾。中间的日子那么重那么难熬，好像一场比赛就把它们都蒸发掉了。  
他带着微笑望进无数个镜头，知道这定格他要珍藏良久。这么难，他到底也走过来了。  
他依旧年轻，他知道。他才22岁，已经手握三个世界杯单打冠军。多少人一辈子都没做到。但他身边站的对手一个赛一个的年轻，让他涌上一阵沸腾的战意。  
然后他又想起那个没站上来的人。

下了领奖台之后他摸出手机，打开他唯一一个置顶聊天。他们之间的未完对话还停留在奥公刚结束，马龙问他什么时候回来。他发了航班和落地时间，满心以为马龙会在宿舍等他。现在看也许他只是想躲开。他有一点能明白这种心情。  
他定了定心神，开始打字：布达佩斯之后，你真和我粉丝说了别担心，我相信未来还是樊振东的？  
他盯着这行字看了一会，没按下发送键，反而一字一字清空对话框。  
他大概知道马龙会如何回应他——他不会回。现在这个时间节点问出这种问题可能有点像个混蛋，但他相信就算他发了，马龙也不会误解他。  
他没有发，只是因为他明白：他相信我，也不是什么稀罕的事情。  
本来就不用说出口去获得什么劳什子确认。

这小半年，或者说这一年走过来，樊振东觉得自己变了太多。  
他以前确实走得太顺了，并不知道为了走上这最高领奖台到底要默默咽下多少血泪。他觉得自己更能理解教练一点，也更能理解马龙一点。  
他攥紧脖子上挂着的金牌，庆幸现在这时刻脚下的路坚实又平稳，不再像云雾，也不再像泥沼。他想一直走这样的路。  
即使意味着失去。

-  
大巴停在天坛公寓的门前，樊振东坐在第二排，第一个从车上跳了下来。  
他的队友早就等在底下。樊振东迎上朱霖峰的拥抱，握住薛飞的手，接受他们的祝贺。  
他抬眼看见马琳和邱贻可站在公寓门口，陈玘朝他俩走过去，接过邱贻可手里点燃的烟。马琳拍了拍他的后背，望向大巴车的方向。  
马龙从车上走了下来。  
樊振东的视线一直跟着他，他穿过昏暗的夜色，穿过弥漫的烟雾，走进明亮的公寓大堂。  
他走的很快，没怎么停留，没太和人打招呼，背着自己的包，背脊一如既往的挺得很直。樊振东没来由地觉得马龙正在抛却那种咬着牙拽着一切下沉的负重。  
一直到他消失在视线尽头，樊振东才收回目光。  
王涛拍拍他的肩膀：“回来了就好，一切就都好了。”他说的没头没尾，含糊不清，但樊振东明白他在说什么。  
虽然不会“一切就都好了”，樊振东知道。  
每个人酷的方式不一样，坚持的方式不一样，活法不一样，路也不一样。没人能替他吃苦，他也一样不能为别人担着。  
但无论如何，他没法停下，马龙也要往前走。

没有完美旅途，仍要再上路。


End file.
